


On our Way

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: GlassRebel One-shots [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Food Trucks, GlassRebel, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Sabine and Tiana put some work in.





	On our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? I don't know her.

“Blue.” Jacinda said holding up the newly acquired paint sample to the food truck.

 

“Green.” Sabine said just as convinced with her elected sample next to it.

 

“Azul.” Jacinda gave her roommate a challenging look.

 

“Vert!” Sabine didn’t back down.

 

“You know what?” J lowered her arm.

 

“What?”

 

“We should have Lucy decide.” The question of which color to paint the accents on the food truck had been up for debate since they left the hardware store. The local one of course not one of the big chains. Local business needed their support.

 

“You’re just saying that because you birthed her and you think she’ll agree with you.”

 

They moved back to the painting problem at hand. A coat of white. To cover up the rust and age spots.

 

“I’m sorry have you met my daughter? I’m taking a gamble.”

 

Jacinda was applying the white generously to the side of the truck, making Sabine glad she had done the taping off beforehand.

 

“She did design the logo...” Sabine mused taking up the paint roller.

 

“Oh bean.. You have some paint right there…” She stubbed Sabine in the nose with only the tip of her brush.

 

“Oh really? Cause you have some here!” She rolled over half of Jacinda’s arm with the roller.

 

“Overkill.” J said, now darting towards her

 

“Drama queen!” Sabine yelled running around the truck to escape her.

 

After two rounds around their new business, Jacinda finally caught up to her. She pulled her in close, by the loops in her jeans

 

“J, stop.” 

 

“Why?” She asked wiping some of the paint from her face off.

 

“We’re in public.” Sabine looked around.

 

“I don’t think an abandoned lot counts as public.” They were now behind the truck, it blocked the view from the street.

 

“Don’t play semantics…” 

 

“Bean-” J’s hands were on her neck, urging her to indulge, even for just a moment

 

“No. Don’t “Bean” me.” Sabine wiggled out of the embrace only to return to the front of the truck..

 

“Come back here?” J pleaded, holding her hand.

 

“You know I want to.” Sabine bit her lip. This was getting riskey.

 

“But?” Her tone was playful and she moved to be closer to Sabine now.

 

“Why do you always pretend this isn't an issue? Why do I have to be the bad guy?” She had had enough.

 

“Sabine, I don’t mean to.”

 

“Don’t you think I want to hold you? Grab you hips and kiss you against this truck?” 

 

In fact the messy hair and the concentrated look on Jacinda’s face was making it very hard for her to concrete all day. 

 

“So do it.” J’s smirk was back.

 

“What if someone sees us?”

 

“They’ll be very jealous.”

 

Sabine couldn’t believe they were having this discussion. Agian. In a parking lot. She pulled Jacinda into the truck before continuing this conversation.

 

“Your stepmother has eyes everywhere.” She said scooting around two of the empty buckets for them to sit on.

 

“She does.”

 

“And you’re trying to get back custody.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Then why?” Sabine looked into J’s eyes. Looked for answers.

 

“Because sometimes I like to pretend. I like to pretend that none of that has anything to do with us. I like to pretend that there even is an us.”

 

That was not the answer she was expecting. Even though they had discussed being incognito before and the possible consequences of Victoria finding out, it had never lead this far.

 

“I do too.” She admitted meekly. 

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course. But I can’t say those things. Lucy isn’t mine and it’s not my family, so I can’t be the one to complain.”

 

“Yes you can! I want you too!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because otherwise I think you’re okay with the way it is now. That you don’t want an  _ us _ . That it’s easier for you to-”

 

“Stop. None of that is true. It kill’s me you don't have Lucy. It kills me we don’t have her. And that we could be an  _ us _ . I’m just afraid that if I say those things I won’t be able to live with the way it is. And I need to live with it because...because I need you.”

 

“I need you too.” She surged forward, into a hasty messy kiss.

 

Sabine briefly wonders if this paint is safe to be ingested, because she’s pretty sure the places where Jacinda is kissing her have paint on them. Probably not. They’ll worry about later. When J isn’t biting her ear. When her hands aren’t scratching Sabine’s back just hard enough to make her moan.

 

They’re making out in a food truck. In a food truck that is ment to launch their first enterprise. This is probably not good. Good thing they’re not open for business yet.

 

“J, were not teenagers...We have an apartment.” She managed to breathe out.

 

“Hmmm.” Is all the response and for a moment she think’s Jacinda is going to stop, but she only closes the hatch so the truck becomes instantly dark, obscuring the view inside.

 

“With two beds.” She laughs as Jacinda is falling over her legs, and her own tapping her way through the dark.

 

“There’s a light switch somewhere…”

 

“On it!”

 

And they're both giggling and Sabine can’t believe how carefree and silly this moment was. Even though it shouldn’t be. The light flickered one for a brief moment to Jacinda's grin and then off again to darkness.

 

“I think, aside from aesthetics, the truck might need some actual work.” J laughed.

 

“Shit! That reminds me I promised to pick up a shift!” she got up from the floor and opened the latch again letting in sunlight.

 

“Bean, no!”

 

“I know I know I’m sorry, but we could use the extra cash. And maybe you could figure out what’s up with the light?” She smiled her best don’t-be-mad-I-ruined-the-moment smile.

 

“Fine.” She grumbled before Sabine planed a kiss on her cheek and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few more one shot's but they're all in the same universe and the wishing on stars one-shot is turning into a MC so I might wait to post the rest because it won't make sense if they're out of order.


End file.
